


Death Sentence

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Know Anymore, M/M, Soul ripping?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is so cruel to these two.</p><p>Life didn't give them lemons...</p><p>Life gave them a death sentence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Sentence

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3:59 am in the morning. my head was clouded with so much angst that i needed this to be let out. if there are any irregularities my dears, please tell me. <3

It rained that day, the smell of damp grass and petrichor still hung in the air. Standing in the middle of the once lively road was Iwaizumi.

 

The silence on the way home was incredibly deafening. One he now grew accustomed of. The sound of his shoes stepping on the wet ground, the sound of the laughter of children who were coming out of their houses, the dripping of water, and even his heartbeat, he didn't hear it.

 

During their high school days, he would get ticked off whenever Oikawa would revert to his childish demeanor which was unfortunately loud and somehow he enjoyed every single time Oikawa would bask his undeniably beautiful presence in front of him.

 

But one day, something changed.

 

A turn of events that absorbed the life out of his system.

 

_“You know I won’t be going to the same university as you, Hajime.”_

 

He didn’t need to tell it to him again.The first time Oikawa said that to him, his heart ached. But remembering the finality in Oikawa’s voice was enough for his heart to crumble.

 

The shattering of his heart was all he heard. Cracks became shards which made him bleed.

 

 _“Will you still visit me—Miyagi?”_ The sound of his voice was cracking. He didn’t face Oikawa for he knows that he would cry in front of him and Oikawa would tease him with the usual, “Are you my mom, Iwa-chan?”

 

When he asked him about visiting, a million things ran through his mind. Did he notice that? Was I smooth enough for him not to detect that I will miss him badly?

 

Well, Oikawa being a sneaky observant trash, he noticed it. Oikawa didn’t push it though. They both know that whatever tension and space forming between them will develop even more. Their feelings for each other aren’t accepted by many in the society, especially when Japan’s birth rate was incredibly low. Oikawa knew Iwaizumi would just say, “To hell with what people think of us.”

 

_Strangers became best friends._

_Best friends became partners._

 

Oikawa, on the other hand, wanted his precious Hajime to go far from him. He wanted him to have a beautiful family, something he couldn’t give to him.

 

Was he selfish or was he being selfless?

 

_“Iwa-chan, my parents are still here. I’m going to visit them once in a while.”_

 

Iwaizumi never knew that the last time he would see him, was the day he went for Tokyo. Oikawa didn’t even bother to text, call or even send an email to him. Heck, Oikawa didn’t look at him when Iwaizumi was standing in front of him, to say his painful goodbyes.

In Oikawa’s perspective, he couldn’t look at Iwaizumi. He would just crumble much worse than when he didn’t win against Ushijima Wakatoshi and even his kouhai, Kageyama Tobio. But with one gulp of air and a shaky breath he pushed him away inside the far corners of his heart.

 

_‘Hajime, it is for the best.’_

 

_it was unluckily the best death sentence life gave the both of them._

 

Oikawa’s death sentence was his incredible selflessness for Iwaizumi. His selflessness which he suffers until now.

Iwaizumi’s death sentence was given by his almost-lover and even his own cowardice. He didn’t chase after him because he knows…He feels that Oikawa's hiding from him. He didn't have the courage to chase him...for his feet were glued on the ground.

 

_With just a snap_

_A blink of an eye_

_Partners became strangers once again._


End file.
